Snog
Snog Skullcrusher Affiliation: Warsong Clan Title: Elder Vitals Race: Orc, Draenorian Born Class: Warrior Professions: Mining, Armor Smithing Age: 70 Hair: Black Weight: 320 lbs. Height: 7'0 Garments/Armor: Plate and furs. Appearance A somewhat older Orc, by modern standards. Red eyes peer out from beneath sunken eyebrows, his skin somewhat wrinkled and calloused where old wounds have healed over. Like most orcs, he wears heavy platemail armor, though the style appears to be somewhat aged, many chinks and dents dot the plates, hinting at a veteran of hundreds of battles and engagements. He wears it comfortably though, almost as if it were a second skin. Personality As an Elder, much older than even Thrall himself, Snog can be rather stubborn, resisting many of the ideas put forward by the newest generations. Having himself been under the spell of the Burning Legion, and having suffered under its control, he has a fierce hatred of the taint of the Scourge. For this reason, he holds strong feelings against Warlocks and Undead, who he see as un-natural creatures. He keeps his dealings with them at arms length, but more than likely he will not speak to them kindly. History Snog was born on the ancient Orcish homeworld of Draenor, several years before the first crossings of the Horde into Azeroth. A young grunt at the time, Snog was a member of the feared Warsong Clan, led by Grom Hellscream. Snog distinguished himself several times during battles against the Alliance, earning himself the surname of Skullcrusher, after his reputation for crushing the skulls of his enemies as he smashed through them. At the time, the Warsong Clan was suffering a rather high mortality rate. Warriors and Commanders were falling long before they could be replaced. This made it rather easy for Snog to progress up through the ranks, eventually earning himself a position as one of Grom's field commanders. Snog took command of a contingent of Grunts, leading them from the front, bellowing the Tride's warcry as he cut through his foes. After the first war between the Alliance and the Horde, Snog followed Grom into hiding with the rest of the clan, managing to fight several guerilla actions, keeping the bulk of the clan hidden from Alliance scouts. After the reunification of the Horde under Thrall, Snog became more of a mentor to his Clan, helping the newer warriors develop their skills. Snog is one of the few original Warriors remaining, and a revered member of the Elders. Like many of the other Warsong Warriors, Snog was imbued with the same taint of the Burning Legion, although, after time, the taint ebbed from his blood. Having seen the damage wrought upon his people by the Burning Legion, Snog has developed quite a hatred of the Legion, and its spawn. This has led to some rather nasty encounters between himself and Warlocks and Undead members of the horde, who Snog views as tainted creatures. He keeps his dealings with them at arms-reach at all times. Category:Horde Category:Orc Category:Warrior